My Teddy Bear
by KittKat
Summary: (one-shot) lookies MY FIRST SERIOUS FIC! Tea hurts Yugi with cruel words and choosing a new boyfriend. Good thing he has Yami to comfort him. YY SHOUNEN-AI Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh ya here me!  
  
Anyway, this is just a one-shot lil fluff Yami/Yugi fic I had to write. First starts out as a Yugi/Tea   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
My Teddy Bear  
  
By: KittKat  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi Mutou, a shy sweet sixteen year old, walked down one of the many streets of Domino City, his Sennen Puzzle intact, yet the spirit of the puzzle was home, knowing that this would be something private for Yugi. He was going to see his girlfriend today, Tea Gardner. He always trusted Tea, she was sweet and she always stood up for him. She told Yugi she needed to show him something today at her house. Yugi walked up to her doorbell and rang it. Soon enough Tea opened the door. "Hello there Yugi" she said, kind of evilly. "Hi there Tea, It is nice to see you today! You wanted to show me something?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded. "Yea, Well, get in here already!" She said, a bit harshly but Yugi didn't seem to notice as he happily trotted past her.   
  
Tea walked him to her bedroom. Once up there, Honda appeared from behind the door. "Oh Honda-kun, I didnt know you would be here." Yugi said a bit surprised, he was hoping this would just be him and Tea. "Yeah...take a seat Yugi" Honda instructed. Yugi sat on one of Teas chairs while Honda sat on the bed, Tea joining him. "Yugi, here's what a wanted to show you." Tea then leaned over and kissed Honda passionately, Honda returning the kiss. Yugi watched in shock! Thinking that maybe this was all a joke. "Uh....Tea?" he asked, Tea parted from Honda and looked at Yugi sort of annoyed. "Yugi, Its simple, I am breaking up with you." "W-what?" Yugi asked, still not wanting to believe it. "You heard her Yugi!" Honda shouted. "She needs a strong man who doesn't cry like a baby and who can defend himself, someone like me." Yugi just stared, almost wanting to cry right there, but then he would surely prove himself to be a crybaby. "Why Tea? Honda? Everything we all have gone through together! I thought you were my friends!" Now Yugi was crying, he has a perfectly good reason to. "Yeah right Yugi, come on! I just hung with you because you were weak and I felt kinda sorry for you, I am way to cool and popular to hang with you, it ruins my reputation." Tea said, Honda nodding to agree with her. "None of us were your friends Yugi, We were just using you." Honda stated. "Now, get out of my house now Yugi!" Tea shouted. Yugi just stood there for a few more seconds, watching once again as Tea and Honda made out on the bed before running as fast as he could down the stairs, and out the door. He ran all the way home crying, the sun beginning to set as he did.   
  
Finally he reached the Kame Game Shop and ran up to his room, leaving a rather perplexed Sogoruku standing in the kitchen behind the shop. Yugi sat down on his bed, putting his knees to his chest and crying. It wasnt long before his darker half entered the room. "Evening aibou, how did-" Yami trailed off, seeing that his aibou was crying his innocent eyes out. Yami slowly walked up to Yugi. "Aibou?" He asked sitting on the bed. Yugi stayed the same and just stuttered "M-mou hitori no...boku." "Hai aibou, doushita?" Yugi just sat there crying for a little while before actually looking up into his darker half's ruby eyes. "T-tea b-broke up with m-me t-today." After Yugi said that he put his head back down again sniffling. Yami was enraged. //How could she do that to Yugi?! Breaking his poor innocent heart?!// Yami thought, not knowing he was using the mind link by mistake. /I don't know Yami, she just replaces me with Honda and then she says no one ever liked me.../ Yugi answered sadly, Yami was a little embarressed accidently letting his thoughts out like that. /Yami, you like me, right?/ Yugi asked innocently. Yami widened his eyes in shock. "Of course I like you aibou!" He said aloud 'Actually...i love you my aibou' He then thought to himself. "Yugi how could you ever think that? You're the light to my darkness! You solved the Sennen Puzzle and set me free Yugi! All I can do is thank you Yugi and always be by your side." Yugi then looked back up to Yami and smiled "Arigatou gozaimasu, mou hitori no boku.." "No problem aibou." Yami said as he started to soothingly rub circles on Yugi's back. "I just do not understand Yami, I always thought Tea really loved me" Yugi said going back to his depressed state. "Yugi...Tea is a bitch" Yugi was a little shocked by Yamis choice of words. "Oh aibou, Tea doesn't deserve you, you are too good for her" Yami stated. Yugi was taken by his darker half's words.   
  
Suddenly Yugi turned around and embraced his darker half sobbing. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" He sobbed out. Yami looked at him sadly and returned the hug and kissed Yugi's head without even thinking. Yugi took this action strangely, Yami never kissed Yugi anywhere before, nor did he ever hug his light, just a bunch of reassurring words in the past. /Does he love me?/ Yugi thought, making the same mistake Yami did. Yami caught his thought instantly and just had the need to answer him //...Hai aibou, aishiteru//. Yugi looked up at Yami again and smiled. Yami really didn't know why Yugi was smiling. //Yugi?//. Yugi wiped some tears away and then said "Yami I think, no wait, I KNOW i love too. Infact, I think that...I loved you all along...arigatou." Yami was touched, and couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Yugis head up more and captured his soft lips in a kiss. Yugi thankfully returned it, whuch much desire and passion flowing through their link. Yami slid his tongue into his lights mouth tasting Yugis chocolate tasting cavern. Soon they parted and Yugi yawned.   
  
"Tired aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and then went to lay down. Yami got up off the bed and tucked his light in, going to find Yugis teddy bear. "Yami what are you doing?" Yami turned around from the closet, "Looking for your teddy bear." Yugi smiled again and said "Be my teddy bear?" He asked o so innocently. Yami smiled back and got into the ned with Yugi "Arigatou Yami" Yami laughed a little "You do not have to thank me aibou, it's not like i would have refused it" Yugi then had the turn to laugh. Yami snuggled closer to his aibou and kissed his forehead "Oyasumi aibou" "Oyasumi mou hitori no boku" They both said before falling into the land of dreams, neither one far behind the other.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Words you may not be familiar with:  
  
arigatou gozaimasu= Thankyou very much  
  
oyasumi= Goodnight  
  
Well R&R and tell me how that was Onegai? 


End file.
